Computer networks include various devices that facilitate communication between computers using packetized formats and protocols, such as the ubiquitous Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Computer networks can include various packet processing systems for performing various types of packet processing, such as forwarding, switching, routing, analyzing, and like type packet operations. A packet processing system can have multiple network interfaces to different network devices for receiving packets. The multiple network interfaces are controlled by a common set of resources in the system (e.g., processor, memory, and like type resources).
Sometimes, a network interface can receive packets at too high of a rate (e.g., higher than a designated maximum rate for the network interface). Such a packet overflow condition can be intentional, such as an attacker sending many packets to a network interface in a Denial-of-Service (DoS) attack. Such a packet overflow condition can also be unintentional, such as too many devices trying to communicate through the same network interface, or incorrectly configured network device(s) sending too many packets to the network interface. In any case, a network interface receiving an overflow of packets can monopolize the resources of the packet processing system or otherwise cause the resources to become overloaded. Other network interface and/or other processes not associated with the overflowing network interface can become starved of resources in the packet processing system, causing such network interfaces and processes to stop working.